


Любовь, которой не бывает

by I_NADEJDA



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_NADEJDA/pseuds/I_NADEJDA
Summary: Насколько я помню, это мой первый рассказ. Написан в конце 2011 - начале 2012.





	Любовь, которой не бывает

Он был смешным и трогательным одновременно.  
Он не хотел скандала, а может, и правда жалел, что огорчил ее своим мальчишником, и теперь стремился загладить свою вину. Больше обычного нахваливал ее стряпню. Без лишних напоминаний вышел курить на балкон. Сам вызвался помыть посуду. И отворачивался смущенно, стараясь не дышать в ее сторону. Как будто она и так не знала, что на самом деле означало «посидеть с пивком». Как будто не она однажды выхаживала его, когда, отравившись на таком мальчишнике паленой водкой, он наотрез отказался ехать в больницу. Как будто она не могла запросто уловить любой запах…  
Она сама стала мыть посуду  
\- Ладно, ладно, пусти, еще что-нибудь разобьешь.  
И он сидел за узким кухонным столом, все-таки курил прямо в комнате, смотрел на ее спину в подаренном на Восьмое марта платье и рассказывал.  
\- Ведь ему еще тогда Костик предлагал уйти на фирму. Ты помнишь Костю? Мы с ним в универе вместе учились. Ну, он еще как-то на Новый год к нам забегал. Так вот, он Пашку на свою фирму звал, а тот отказался. До сих пор сидит в своем НИИ, что-то там проектирует. Только каждый раз плачется. Зарплата, мол, низкая, и начальник дебил…  
Она отмывала пригоревший жир со сковородки, вытирала тарелки, прятала рыбу в холодильник и вполуха прислушивалась к пересказу чужих новостей: почему до сих пор не повысили компьютерного гения Пашку, почему, наоборот, повысили Славку и что сказала об этом его новая жена, да какие проблемы у Мишки с машиной, а у Петьки с любовницей…  
Потом он спохватился, понял, что ей не интересно слушать про трансмиссию и переключение передач на Мишкиной колымаге. А про Петьку он вообще кажется сболтнул лишнего, и перевел разговор на другую тему.  
\- А потом анекдоты травили. Мишка, кстати, прикольный рассказал про клонирование. Не, про генную инженерию. Типа зверушек всяких проще не скрещивать, а чтобы они сами перевлюблялись. Потом еще смеялись, жалели, что так не бывает…  
\- Почему?  
\- Как это? Ты разве видела, чтобы… Чтобы вот рыба, – он кивнул в сторону мусорного ведра с костями съеденного окуня, – любила кошку? Разве что наоборот…  
\- Ну, это просто физически не возможно – слишком разные биологические характеристики, начиная со среды обитания, но в другом случае…  
\- Ты прям как профессор рассуждаешь, – рассмеялся он. – Разные биологические виды друг в друга не влюбятся. Они просто друг другу не понравятся. Физическая привлекательность…  
\- А разве у людей любовь всегда строится только на физической привлекательности? Когда любят, это не главное.  
\- Нет, но то - люди, – он растерялся. – Они здесь вообще ни при чем. Ни к рыбам, ни к кошкам. А других разумных видов просто нет.  
-Точно?  
-Да где ж они?  
\- Прячутся, маскируются, меняют свой внешний вид. Допустим, они могут.  
\- Навсегда?  
\- Почему навсегда? Когда надо - как люди, а когда одни - становятся сами собой.  
\- И никто ничего не замечает?  
\- А может их мало? Может всего одно.  
\- Ага и ма-ааа-скируется, – на последнем слове он зевнул. Выпивка и сытный ужин разморили его.  
\- Иди уже спать, и так завтра голова будет раскалываться.  
Он смущенно улыбнулся в ответ на ее заботу. Не сердиться, любит все-таки.  
\- А ты?  
\- Я быстренько в душ.  
В спальне он расстелил постель, улегся и уже было задремал, но вспомнил, что не рассказал ей, как Пашка, обидевшись, поскандалил с директором и что из этого вышло.  
\- Зая! – окликнул он.  
Но она не слышала. Оставшись одна в ванной, она до упора повернула регулятор и теперь стояла под душем, наслаждаясь тугими струйками горячей воды, стекающими по чешуйчатой спине.


End file.
